Twelve Days of Christmas
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.
1. Gift 1

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (1/13)

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.

Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.

**Author's Note: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12****th**** Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings. **

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas. **

**Happy guessing. **

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

The Doctor didn't want to believe Father Christmas; he didn't want to know that his Clara was not alright. He wanted to believe that she was happy with Danny and living the "normal" life, getting married, raising babies, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Father Christmas was telling the truth.

Pacing the promenade of his TARDIS he spoke out loud, voice echoing in the ancient machine.

"Question, if Father Christmas is right why hasn't she called?"

"Conjecture, PE won't let her." Shaking his head he dismissed that idea immediately he knew that if Clara wanted to do something no one would stop her.

"Possibility, she is hurt and cannot call. No, that cannot be true I would know." Turning facing the heart of his ship, the sound of his ring echoing like his voice, he repeated in a whisper, "I would know."

"Probability, she believed the lie I told her, so completely, she will never call. Oh, who am I kidding that is not a probability; it is the conclusion."

Falling heavily in his leather chair he signed, "So what can I do to help her, become better without interfering in her relationship with PE?"

Sitting in his chair he contemplated different ways, discarding the ideas as he continued to ponder, when suddenly he knew what to do. Running to the computer screen of the TARDIS he pulled up the date, 12th of December, smiling he knew exactly what to do. It was twelve days to Christmas, he would send her a gift for each day up to the 25th. But, what gifts to send her, they had to be special, show her that she was at the forefront of his mind.

"Of course, books!" he exclaimed loudly as he typed in his computer the phrase 'fictional stories'.

Clicking on the first link, given to him by the search engine he was using, his eyes widened as he saw a subcategory called Doctor Who, 12th Doctor and Clara. Clinking he was amazed to see story after story about him and Clara within the pages of the website. Pulling a chair up to the screen he got comfortable and clicked the first story.

A few hours later he finished the first story, shaking his head in amazement, he silently admitted that the long hair nilly, of Sherwood Forest was correct. History was a burden, but stories make legends. It seemed that he and Clara had become legends in the world of fiction. How the authors knew about him and his companions was a mystery, one that may never be answered.

While reading the story he figured out what his first gift was going to be for Clara. After saving the story within the TARDIS data banks, he programmed his ship for his first destination, Earth, London, March 1977.

Smiling as the TARDIS landed he hurried out to find the first gift for his Clara, a snowman to hang on her Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>Clara smiled superficially at each of her students as they left her classroom. When the last one left she allowed her smile to falter. It was getting harder and harder as Christmas approached to maintain the pretense of happiness. This Christmas would mark the first one she would spend alone.<p>

Her father and his wife were going someplace warm for Christmas and dragging her gran with them. So none of her family was going to be in town during the holiday season, they tried desperately to get her to go, but she refused stating she couldn't take the time off from work.

Pushing her chair from her desk, she stood up reluctantly, hardly finding the energy to go back to her flat. Walking down, the now quiet halls of the school, she dropped by the office to retrieve her mail before heading home.

As she approached her mail box she observed a TARDIS blue box on the ledge, her heart hammering in her chest, she flipped the card and read the inscription: To Clara. Reaching down with shaking hands she lifted the box and brought it close to her chest.

For the first time in weeks, she felt her spirit lifting; the Doctor had not forgotten her. Turning around quickly she bumped into Crystal, the new maths teacher.

"Sorry, Crystal." Clara stuttered.

"That's okay, what do you have there, a gift from a secret admirer?"

"Nah, it is a gift from an old friend."

"Well aren't you going to open it, I can never wait to open my gifts."

"I think I will wait till I get home." Clara responded smiling at the other teacher as she departed from the office.

Hurrying home, holding onto the package, Clara arrived at her flat in record time. Entering, she dropped her bag and marking on the foyer table and rushed to the couch.

Reverently, she opened the package and pulled out a crystal ornament in the shape of a snowman, holding it up to the light, she admired how it sparkled. Giggling she noticed that the year 1977 was engraved within the crystal.

Placing it gently on the table in front of her she reached into the box and pulled out a micro SD card. Hurrying to her desk, she retrieved her laptop and placed the card in slot. Encoded on the card was a story, opening the document she began to read.

A few hours later, she finished the story and contemplated the theme. She knew that the Doctor chose this story for a reason. He still believes that she only loves his previous self and that the only way she could ever find happiness is to be with that aspect of him.

Grabbing her phone she selected the Doctor's name from her contact list; typing out her message quickly she pressed the send button before she could change her mind; hoping he would get it. Yawning she shut down her computer and headed to her bed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was resting in his chair, thinking of his impossible girl, when the TARDIS phone began to ring. Hurrying to answer it, he picked it up, hearing a series of beeps and pauses he used his sonic screwdriver to send the message to the main computer. Rushing to the screen he smiled as he read the text from Clara, "You are wrong; it is not him I want to see again."<p>

Closing the message, the Doctor felt the pain in his hearts lesson considerably, since the last hug he had given to Clara before leaving her.


	2. Gift 2

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (2/13)

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.

Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.

**Author's Note: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12****th**** Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings. **

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas. **

Happy guessing.

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

Perusing the list of stories, the Doctor came across one sparking his interest; it was tagged as AU within the listing. Opening up the story he started to read, within a few moments, he laughed loudly, as he spoke to his oldest companion, the TARDIS.

"Can you imagine, old girl, Clara teaching a bunch of collage age pudding heads, 19th century British literature?" An affirmative hum gave him his answer, "Of course you would think that."

"I really don't know why, I would attend a class like that, but at least I am keeping Doctor Oswald on her toes in this story."

Settling in he continued the captivating tale, smiling as he continued to read each line. Yes, he concurred with his TARDIS, Clara would be an excellent college professor. He admired her gift to teach and on many occasions she taught him, in turn he taught her as well.

Stopping his reading for a moment, he remembered his callous words, spoken to her, after they defeated the Boneless. Why couldn't he have complimented her, as they stood next to underground line, the only conclusion he could come up was vanity.

She was an excellent Doctor that day, he felt threatened by her new found abilities, because maybe, she would not need him anymore. Resolving to give her a decent apology soon, he turned back to the screen and continued with the story.

Once finished, he moved to the promenade of his ship to one of the many book shelves, reaching down he removed a book on 19th century British literature. He would never be able to look at the book again without thinking about chocolate, burnt soufflés and kissing Clara.

Wrapping the book and another SD card in paper, the same color of his TARDIS, he put the finishing touches, on Clara's next gift. Addressing it to her school, he moved to the controls of his ship, so that it could be delivered to her.

* * *

><p>The next day Clara hurried back to the school office to see if another gift had been delivered, her face shown her disappointed that there was none. With a sigh, she continued to her classroom to start her day.<p>

During the lunch break Crystal came into Clara's classroom, "So what was in the gift box you received yesterday?"

Smiling at the memory, Clara responded, "A crystal snowman ornament and a story to read."

"Those are unusual gifts." The maths teacher responded slightly desponded.

"Yeah, well he is an unusual man." Clara smiled thinking of the Doctor.

"Ah ha, I knew it would be an old boyfriend of yours."

"No, No you don't understand, he was never my boyfriend." Clara tried desperately to squelch any miscommunications on the matter.

Right at that moment a man entered, "Special delivery for Clara Oswald."

"That would be me." Clara raised her hand, gaining the attention of the delivery man. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, as another blue box was given to her.

"Please sign here mam." After she signed the paper he tilted his hat, "Thank you mam, good day to you."

Crystal looked at the package and smirked, "You can't fool me Clara Oswald; your old boyfriend has just sent you another gift."

"It is nothin Crystal."

"It doesn't seem to be nothing to me."

The school bell rung saving Clara from responding, placing the gift in her desk drawer she greeted her class with the first real smile they had seen in a long time.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Clara sat at the kitchen table with a glass of red wine, reaching for her gift she delicately unwrapped it. She smiled as she read the title, "19th Century British Literature" bringing the book to her nose she breathed in deeply.<p>

It smelled like the TARDIS, and of the Doctor, a mixture of chalk, sugar, and something she could only label as time. Sighing, she remembered a time where her clothes and items smelled the same way. Oh how longed for that smell to cling on her personal items once again.

With glistening eyes, she put the SD card in her laptop, so she could read the story that accompanied her gift.

* * *

><p>The Doctor scowled as the deliver-man approached, "Took you long enough."<p>

"Sorry sir, I ran into traffic." He stated handing him the return receipt.

"Of course, you pudding brains always find some sort of excuse." The Doctor stated as he glanced at the paper. "Wait a second, why is the name Clara Oswald, written on this receipt."

"Well sir, the office staff said there was no Clara Pink on the roster. They suggested that I bring it Miss Oswald instead."

Raising his voice loudly he exclaimed, "That can't be right, she said that her and Danny would be fine!"

Backing up slowly the delivery man stuttered, "I don't know any Danny, sir, I delivered it as instructed."

"Yeah, Yeah, NOW GO AWAY!" the Doctor yelled as he turned on heel and headed back to the TARDIS.

Saint Nick was right, something was not right about Clara Oswald, and he was going to find out what.


	3. Gift 3

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (3/13)

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.

Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.

**Author's Note: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12****th**** Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings. **

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas. **

**Happy guessing. **

* * *

><p>Slamming the TARDIS doors in frustration, the Doctor hurried into the main chamber of his ship, typing in the coordinates of UNIT headquarters, he expelled a breath of frustration, as he moved the ship to its new destination.<p>

The alarm bells blazed loudly as he exited his TARDIS into UNIT HQ, picking up the closest phone he waited till the line was answered.

"It is just me, turn off the bloody alarms, they are hurting my ears."

"Yes Sir, right away sir" The Doctor rolled his eyes as he pictured the soldier at the other end of the line saluting as he silenced the alarms. "Don't salute me!" he yelled roughly, hanging up the phone, disconnecting the call.

In moments he saw the head of UNIT operations move in his direction. Picking up his pace, he intersected her with his hands in his pockets, the crimson lining of his coat, flaring to his sides.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, tell me about Danny Pink." The Doctor bristled with his question.

"Hello Doctor, it is nice to see you again."

"Don't hello me Kate; tell me what happened to Danny Pink."

"You know what happened to Mr. Pink, he died in a traffic accident and was resurrected.."

"I know all that!" The Doctor interrupted, raising his hand pointing it directly at UNIT head, "I want to know what happened after the cyberman invasion."

"Nothing Doctor, nothing happened after the invasion." Kate responded wondering why the Doctor had such an interest in the former soldier.

"Shut up, no, that can't be true." The Doctor stated adamantly.

"I am sorry Doctor, but Mr. Pink is still deceased."

Dread consuming his hearts he whispered, "That is not possible, he had a way to return back to Clara. He should have returned."

"No Doctor, he did not return. He sent a boy back, who was killed in Afghanistan, in his place; Miss Oswald asked for our help so he could be returned to his family."

Stepping backwards toward his TARDIS slowly, he shook his head as he mumbled his reply, "She told me that they would be fine. Why did she lie to me?"

Looking at her father's friend, she felt her heart ache for him, and replied to reassure him, "I am sure she had her reasons, Doctor."

Before entering his TARDIS he stated, "I am sure she did."

Closing the door to his ship, he instructed his TARDIS with a few key strokes, to drift in the vortex.

* * *

><p>Needing a distraction from the recent knowledge he received, he pulled up the list of stories and lost himself within the words of the pages.<p>

Another AU story caught his eye, selecting the link, he started to read, in this story the roles were reversed, he was the professor and Clara was the student. He was teaching Medieval Literature, which made sense to him.

For some reason that era in Earth's history always fascinated him, especially now that he knew that Robin Hood was more than a legend. Of course the image, of Clara in her red dress burned in his memory, also contributed to his love of the era. She looked beautiful that day.

Within the story, the nature of his, and Clara's position required them to keep their relationship quiet. Gazing at the rotary of his ship, the story reminded him of the many times that he and Clara would go on an adventure, keeping it quiet, so that her relationship with Danny would not be compromised.

He guessed that would not be an issue any more, but instead of feeling relieved he was saddened by the knowledge.

Danny was not a bad man, at all, and in the end he saved the world, he truly wanted Danny to give Clara the happiness; he knew he could never give his impossible girl.

Turning back to the screen, reading on, the Doctor took note of the inn's name "The Rose and the Crown" he knew of such a place and wondered if the author of the story had actually visited the inn near the sea. It was a beautiful place and a good place to recuperate.

Maybe he should bring Clara there; obviously these past months had been more difficult for her then what he was led to believe. Who was he kidding it had been difficult for him as well; the separation from his best friend and love was tearing him apart.

Re-reading the words in the story he knew exactly what to get for Clara's next gift. Shutting off the screen he went back to his bookshelves and pulled out the appropriate book. Calling the same delivery company he used before, he instructed the attendant to add something else to his delivery.

Once again he wrapped the book in the blue paper, as he finished he brought the package to his mouth and kissed it softly as he whispered, "Soon Clara, soon I will return to you."

* * *

><p>Clara was thrilled to get another package from the Doctor, and the book on Medieval Literature was a treasure in itself. Lifting the rose, which accompanied the gift, had her confused, why did he give her the delicate flower.<p>

Deciding that must have to do with the story, click it on her computer screen, as she breathed in the flowery scent.

In some ways, she enjoyed the stories more than the gifts; they seemed a reflection of the Doctor's feelings and inner thoughts, especially since he was the one that chose them. She was finally able understand and know this aspect of him better, and she really liked what she saw.

After finishing the story her eyes blurred with emotion, she finally knew that he cared for her deeply, she also now knew why he sent the rose, the inn in the story sounded delightful, she assumed that it he felt the same.

What she couldn't believe, was that the apparent physical differences in their ages caused him to question their relationship. Chuckling at his insecurities, she picked up her phone and texted him once again. This time there was no hesitation as she pressed the send button.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was perusing for the next inspiration within the stories he was reading when the screen blinked showing him another text sent to him from Clara.<p>

His hearts soared as he read her words, "No more hiding, Doctor, I want everyone to know you are we are best friends."

A questioning hum entered his subconscious.

"I will go back to her soon, old girl, but there is more to be said, and I seem to only find the right words within these stories."


	4. Gift 4

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (4/13)

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.

Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.

**Author's Note: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing**.

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

The next story The Doctor had read, got him wondering, if Clara had ever injured herself and never told him. Most of his companions, lived with him on the TARDIS, he knew about every injury, every twinge, every sore muscle.

Sadly, he realized he hardly knew much about Clara's life, in-between the Wednesdays she traveled with him, outside of her work and her past relationship with PE. He really didn't know if she ever injured herself seriously during their adventures.

In the story, Clara broke some ribs, jumping off a train, running from the Boneless. Of course the writer of the tale, had the Doctor, heal her back to good health with sternness and stubbornness.

In his mind, the lines of fiction and non-fiction blurred. He had to know what happened while the TARDIS was in siege mode on that fateful day. Of course crossing his own timeline was tricky, but if he was careful, it could be done.

* * *

><p>Once ancient ship stopped, he stepped out, carefully making sure that no one was around. Closing and locking the door he read the train sign, Bristol, yes he was in the right place, picking up a discarded paper he read the date, right time as well.<p>

Finding a large rock he sat and waited, for the "local knowledge" to cross his path. Within moments he saw the young man walking toward him, raising the Doctor buttoned his coat.

Rigsby didn't know what to think as he neared the alien he had just left a half mile back, "Doctor? How are you here and back there.."

"Time traveler and that is all you need to know."

Looking around he inquired, "Where's Clara."

"Indisposed, now shut up, I need some information from you."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" the young man stammered.

"I want to know what happened after that imbecile, dropped my TARDIS in front of an oncoming train."

Nodding, Rigsby, recounted all the events that transpired from the requested moment till the defeat of the Boneless, "She was brilliant, never once did I think that we would not win."

"Yes she is, but what I really want to know is; if she was injured during your adventure with her."

"Come to think about it, I think she was, right before we left, to hang the drawing, she grabbed a first aid kit. When I asked her about it, she said not to worry, she was fine. I knew she was lying but didn't press the issue."

"Thank you Rigsby." The Doctor stated his voice sounding dishearten.

"No Problem, Doctor, I am glad to help. Tell Clara I said hi."

"I will." He responded as he entered his ship.

* * *

><p>Leaning heavily on the edge of the center console he berated himself, how did he not know that she was injured, in his mind's he replayed the images from that day, only now seeing the signs of her injury. The way she held her arms around her waist, the twinges of pain on her face as she hugged Rigsby.<p>

He used to be able to read the subtle body language of his companions better, 600 years alone on Trenzalore, where no one could lie, must have caused that ability to weaken in this regeneration.

Typing in the coordinates of the hospital Clara visits, he waited for the TARDIS to land. Exiting, he walked to the records department; to find out how extensive her injuries were that day.

* * *

><p>Clara shifted the large blue rectangular envelope to her other hand as she reached for her phone a broad smile gracing her face.<p>

"Hello!?"

"Clara is that you."

"Rigsby, how have you been?" She answered as she continued to walk to her flat.

"Well, I don't know, something weird has happened."

"What type of weird, like normal weird or other worldly weird?" She asked, stopping in her tracks, hoping that it was normal weird but guessing that it was the other.

"Otherworldly weird, I woke this morning up with a new memory." The young artist replied.

"What do you mean a new memory?"

"I met with the Doctor again, on the day we fought the Boneless."

Listening to his story, Clara felt anxiety engulf her heart; the Doctor found out what happened to her on that day.

Trying to keep her voice from shaking she replied with false security, "Don't worry, Rigsby, it sometimes happens when you cross paths with a Time Lord."

"Are you sure, Clara."

"Yeah, I am sure, no worries, Happy Christmas." Hanging up her phone, she started to walk toward her flat again, but this time, her feet felt like dead weight. She had a sneaking suspicion, she knew exactly what was in the large enveloped she carried.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Clara stared at her little Christmas tree, she still hadn't opened her present, fearful of what she would find inside.<p>

Pushing aside her fear, she set her wine glass on the table, reaching for the envelope; she tore the flap with trepidation. Reaching inside she pulled out the large chest x-ray which showed three cracked ribs, glancing to the corner, where her name should have been, she saw a small yellow sticky note, written on it was two simple sentences.

'I wish you told me. I would have taken care of you.'

"I wish I would have told you too." She responded, the sound of her voice cracking within the empty room.

Reaching inside the envelope she pulled out a SD Card that accompanied all her gifts. Placing it in her computer, she read the story that went along with her gift; guessing it was the reason the Doctor to re-visit the day.


	5. Gift 5

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (5/13)

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.

Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.

**Author's Note: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing.**

* * *

><p>Wanting to avoid any other stories that blended reality with fiction the Doctor selected another AU story, he now knew meant alternative universe, from the extensive list on the web site.<p>

This story took place in the 1940s, in a Scottish town called Clydebank, this story was different than the others because the two main characters had all the characteristics of him and Clara, however they were both human. Clara was a school teacher and John Smith-the Doctor's eyes widened as he re-read his fictional counterpart's occupation-John Smith was a ship yard worker, but previously he wrote and illustrated children's books.

Sitting back in his chair the Doctor stated, "Yes, I could be a writer and illustrator of children's books. I certainly have the dad skills to do it."

A hysterical chiming echoed in his mind, which he could only describe as laughing from his TARDIS.

"Seriously, it really isn't that farfetched." He retorted at his sentient ship.

The only response he got from his ship was more hysterical chiming.

"Oh, do shut up you old cow." He quipped as he continued to read.

* * *

><p>Finishing, he knew exactly what his next gift would be to his impossible girl, the only problem was the gift would be much larger than others and he wasn't sure how to get it to her.<p>

As he contemplated, a solution presented itself to him. Smiling broadly, he set the coordinates of his ship for Coal Hill School; it was time to employ a partner in crime, the destructive influence herself, Courtney Woods.

Putting the TARDIS in stealth mode he stepped out, and made his way to the caretaker's closet, once there he picked up the phone and called the main office of the school.

"Please have Courtney Woods come to the caretakers room, there is some questionable graffiti that I need to discuss with her." Hanging up before he had to answer any further questions, he waited as he traced the outer edges of a silver film canister.

Bursting in the room, Courtney practically yelled, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Well, at least we have that straight." The Doctor responded.

"Doctor, what are you doing here, is there another alien attacking the school."

"No, DI there is no alien attacking the school."

"DI?" she questioned as she walked toward the Doctor.

"Destructive Influence, isn't that what you call yourself these days."

"Yeah, I guess I still do." She replied laughing, "Are you in need of my destructive influences."

"Now that you mention it, I do, are you up for it?"

"Of course Doctor, tell me what you want me to do."

Bending his finger he gestured for the young girl to come closer, telling her exactly what he needed her to do.

* * *

><p>Clara hurriedly cleaned up her desk; she wanted to get to the office before she headed home to see if the Doctor had sent her another gift. Turning to walk out of the door, she found Courtney Woods blocking her exit.<p>

"I am sorry Courtney, but I really need to get going, is there something I can help you with quickly."

"No Miss, there is nothing you can help me with, but there is something I can help you with."

"I really don't have time to play word games, just tell me what you want so I can get home."

"What I want Miss, is for you to please follow me to the film room."

"The film room, what is in the film room?" Clara asked in confusion.

Smiling at her teacher she simply replied, "Your next gift Miss."

Following her student down the hall toward the film room Clara questioned, "Is the Doctor here? When did you see him? How do you know about the gifts he has been sending me?"

The only response she received was silence, not knowing what else to do she gently grabbed onto Courtney's arm halting their progression.

"Please answer my questions." Clara practically begged.

"I am sorry Miss, but I was given specific instructions not to say anything."

"And when have you ever followed instruction so perfectly."

Looking up at her teacher's she smiled, "When I found out how special you are to the Doctor."

Nodding she continued to follow her student to the film room, as they reached the door, Courtney turned to walk away.

Stopping her, Clara asked, "Don't you want to see what is inside?"

"Nah, I can't, my parents will worry if I am to late getting home."

"What if I call and asked them if you could stay for a while, promising to bring you directly home."

"I would really like that Miss, the Doctor didn't tell me what the gift was."

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out her phone, asking Courtney for her home number, she dialed her parents. After making arrangements to bring her student home, she hung up her phone, putting it away.

Holding out her hand, she wiggled her fingers, "Shall we go and see what amazing thing the Doctor left me."

Grabbing her hand Courtney just nodded her head, as they entered the darkened film room. Once inside the first thing they noticed was an old film reel waiting on an old projector.

They looked up at a make shift screen, attached to it, was a blue envelope. Reaching up and pulling it down, Clara opened it dumping out the contents.

Inside was another small SD card, which Clara knew contained another story which influenced the Doctor's gift, and a small note, "Just press start and enjoy."

Courtney set up two chairs, as her teacher opened the envelope, and settled in to watch whatever film that was loaded on the projector, hoping it wasn't a stupid one.

Clara pushed play on the projector and sat next to her student as the first images emerged on the screen. Soon the familiar music of "Fantasia" echoed in the small room.

Glancing sideways at Courtney, Clara smiled as the young girls eyes widened with enjoyment, obviously never have seen the Disney classic.

Turning her eyes back to the screen, she was glad she had shared her gift with Courtney. Shaking her head she wondered if that was the Doctor's plan all along.

* * *

><p>After walking Courtney home, Clara was glad to be almost back to her own place.<p>

She smiled as she entered her building remembering, the continuous chatting Courtney had done about the film during their walk, apparently she had never seen the film before and didn't know that it even existed.

Closing the door to her flat she headed first to the den to retrieve her laptop, than headed to her bedroom.

It was late and she knew that if she read the story she would be tired in the morning, however, she was curious to know what the story was about.

Snuggling in her bed she began to read.


	6. Gift 6

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (6/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.**

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for the lovely reviews to this story. I am glad you are enjoying reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope your guessing is going well.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p>Clara stared at her latest gift from the Doctor, a stone that was as black as obsidian, shined to such a degree that she could see her reflection staring back at her.<p>

Looking away from her gift, she reviewed the words on the white board in her classroom; it looked a lot like the Doctor's chalk boards in the TARDIS, with writing in every direction and symbols dotting the face of the board.

Glancing back at her gift, it could have come from the pages of the story itself; this time she and the Doctor visited a planet "Favonius Prime" for a little down time after his regeneration. Of course the visit didn't turn out quite as planned, which often happened in her real life adventures with the Doctor.

On the planet the reflections of the Doctor and herself, showed up in the dark walls of a temple, the images helped the Doctor and Clara, overcome many adversities during their time on the planet. It was a beautiful story of adventure, strength and friendship.

As she thought about it more, she wished that they did take some time off after his regeneration; it probably would have made things easier for both of them. Maybe it would of helped them connect more quickly and avoid so many difficulties.

The stories she had received from the Doctor, where what prompted the mess of words on her white board. It seemed the Doctor was choosing stories that would send her some sort of message; the ending result was still a mystery to her even with her marker scribbles.

There are some commonalities of the stories, all of them involved her and the Doctor in some aspect, each of the stories had some sort of romantic relationship between them, or at least a very strong personal relationship, but there was more and she wanted to know what.

The first story he sent to her, told her the Doctor believed, either subconsciously or consciously, that she preferred his previous incarnation. If she was honest with herself, at first she did long for him, but as times progressed she became quite fond of the current one. The hardest bit was getting use to no touching rule. However, when they did touch or hug now, the jester was much more significant; it held more importance to her. Not sure if is a good thing, she moved on to the next two stories.

Those themes were primarily ones of secrets, and the physical differences in their ages. She understood about the secrets, she really hadn't been honest with anyone regarding her travels with the Doctor. It is not that she didn't want to be honest, she was just selfish, and she didn't want anyone intruding on her adventures.

As far as the physical age differences, it really was not an issue for her. He was over 2000 years and to her, he looked damn good for his age. Her heart fluttered, as she closed her eyes and picture his ice blue eyes and silver hair, his body so much stronger then it looked; his lips and how he uses his tongue to moisten them. In her mind she imagined that those lips would be soft and firm, at the same time, especially when they were pressed against hers.

Stopping her thoughts before they went into a territory she was not ready to explore yet, she thought about the fourth story she received and the most recent one. In both of the stories either her or the Doctor were injured and they had to rely on the other to become well again. There was no question about their themes. It was trust; a trust that would not falter, she trusted the Doctor completely and it seemed that he still trusted her, even after she betrayed him when Danny died.

Her actions that day still caused her to feel very guilty. It was the darkest hour in her life, her actions should have lost her a friendship, but instead the Doctor showed her how much he cared for her. She was a terrible friend that day; she is still surprised that he still helped her.

The final story was the one that confused her most, it showed domestication, and the Doctor didn't do domestication. The relationship between the two characters was beautiful, the commitment and love shared between them, is what most people want in a relationship. Biting her lip, she still couldn't figure it out what the Doctor is trying to tell her, with this story.

So engrossed in her thoughts she jumped when a hand grasped her arm, turning quickly she noticed her Gran standing next to her.

"Oh my stars Gran, you really shouldn't scare me like that."

"I am sorry my dear, are we still doing tea and shopping today?"

Looking at the calendar on the wall, Clara smacked her hand to her forehead, and ran to her desk, "Yes, Yes of course Gran give me a minute to get my purse."

"Don't rush Clara, take your time." Gran replied as she walked to the white board, "What is all this?"

Tilting her head she smiled, "That is a mystery, I have it almost sorted out. Except the fifth one I can't seem to understand what the Doctor is telling me."

"The Doctor, is that the same man we meet naked last Christmas?"

"Yep, that is the one, but he has changed a bit since then."

"The date of the story, that was during WWII, from what I understand people lived life much differently then."

She sat on her desk, "How?

"They lived in the moment; spontaneity was the norm. Many marriages, were spur of the moment, love was felt more passionately, life was lived and treasured because time was limited."

"Time was limited?" she asked her Gran.

"Yes my dear, because people never knew, when the sun rose the next day if they would be alive, to experience more time."

Looking at her white board, she finally understood the last story, the Doctor wanted more time with her, because even though he is a Time Lord, his time with her would be limited. "You know Gran you are a wise woman."

"Yes, I know my dear, now shall we go get that tea."

* * *

><p>The Doctor put the finishing touches on his drawing, placing it with the others, he retrieved another blue envelope. Placing them reverentially inside, he yawned, as he wrote Clara's home address on the outside. These were too personal to have delivered at the school.<p>

Moving down the stairs, toward his bedroom, he caressed the walls of his ship, "Wake me up in a few hours Sexy."

An affirmative hum answered his request.

In the darkness of his room, he sat heavily on the bed, reading all the stories and choosing gifts for his Clara was exhausting. He hoped she understood the meanings behind his choices, shaking his head he removed his clothes; of course she would understand, she was clever and amazing.

The next few gifts and stories he was going to send her, would change their relationship forever, for better or for worse.

Snuggling deeper into his black and gold sheets, he relished the feel of the satin against his bare body, hoping that one day soon, the satin skin of Clara would be next to him, instead of sheets.


	7. Gift 7

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (7/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.**

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for the lovely reviews to this story. I am glad you are enjoying reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope your guessing is going well.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p>Clara arrived at the door of her flat with a heavy heart; she had not received any packages from the Doctor, during her last day of school. She even waited for two more hours in the teachers' lounge thinking that maybe the delivery service was backed up because of the holiday season.<p>

Finally, she left the school and headed back home; she hadn't realized how much she looked forward to the Doctor's gifts, and how much they brighten her spirits till today.

Opening the door she almost stepped on a blue envelope, which laid on the carpeted floor. Smiling broadly her heart soared, her gift had arrived. Picking it up she moved quickly into the living room, throwing her coat and items on the side chair, she practically tore the envelope open.

Reaching in she pulled out a leather bound portfolio, untying the string she opened it slowly and gasped. Inside were five drawings, and at the bottom of each of the pictures had the simple signature, _The Doctor._

Bringing the lamp to the table, for more light, she looked at the first one; it was a picture of her in the red dress, she wore when they met Robin Hood, standing among the trees. The details in the drawing astounded her, almost like the image would jump off the paper and start talking.

Setting that one aside, she picked up the next and saw the image of her in the dress she wore on "The Orient Express" the expression on her face was the one, the Doctor labeled as faulty.

The third one was a picture of her sitting in his leather chair with his holey jumper on, her bare legs bent up beneath her, feet peeking out from under the fabric. This one had to be from his imagination, because she had never wore his black holey jumper, not that she didn't want to, it was one of her favorites.

Picking up the SD card she guessed that maybe the picture was described within the words of the story, deciding she should read it first, before looking at the rest of the drawings, she opened her laptop.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she completed reading; it was a sad but happy story. Once again the characters were her and Doctor, but he was losing his eye sight and she was posing so he could draw her before he couldn't see anymore. The story was unfinished, but still had a profound effect on her.

She now understood the third picture, she was correct, it was drawn from a picture within the pages she read. Wanting to see what else the Doctor had created she reached for the next one.

This one was much more personal the first three, it was her sitting at her vanity with a towel wrapped around her body; her skin was slightly damp from a shower. Her wet hair was combed and laid straight on her back. In the reflection of the mirror she saw the Doctor standing at her bedroom door, with a look of longing on his face.

Looking at his expression, she felt her heart race in a way; she had not felt in such a long time, she felt cherished and adored. She wondered how many times the Doctor gave her that expression when her back was turned, and if that was how he felt, why he hadn't ever acted upon those feelings.

Sitting it aside she reached for the last one, the drawing could be only described as only erotic. It pictured her lying in a large bed, with sheets of black and gold, surrounding her obviously naked body, her hair splayed out on the pillow as her eyes shown contentment.

The pillow next to hers had the indention of a person's head, as if that person just moved from its softness; but what caught her eye and made her gasp in surprise was the symbols on the empty pillow. They were Gallifreyen, which meant that she was in the Doctor's bed.

Sitting back on her couch she considered the last drawing, there was no doubt about the message of this gift; he wanted them to be more then friends.

Closing her eyes, she finally allowed herself to contemplate a possible intimate relationship with the Doctor. As she considered it more, she found herself warming up to the idea. However, being intimate with the Doctor would have ramifications, because she was only human and she wouldn't be able to give him forever, no matter much she would want to.

On the positive side, she would be able to give him the rest of her time, and oh what a wonderful time it would be.

After their adventures on "The Orient Express" she knew that she would always love the Doctor even if he didn't reciprocate that love. When she spoke the words, I love you, to Danny on the promenade of the TARDIS; she was actually saying it to both of the men in her life; the Doctor and Danny.

Now it seemed that the Doctor did share the same feelings as she; and it frightened her. To have the love of a Time Lord would be a huge responsibility, one that she was not sure if she was able to handle. It would be more than any human love, it would be timeless. Could she be the women, deserving of a Time Lord's love? She was not sure of the answer.

Turning off the lamp, she gathered all the drawings and brought them to her room. Once ready for bed, she placed the drawings on the pillow next to her; reaching for her phone she dialed the Doctor's number.

Before long she heard the TARDIS voice, which was strange because, as far as she knew the TARDIS never answered the phone, "Clara Oswald, he is not available. Leave a message."

Recovering from her shock that the message was addressed to her directly she stammered, "Yes, Doctor I want more with you too."

* * *

><p>The Doctor paced his TARDIS; it had been almost twenty-four hours since he sent her the drawings.<p>

Rubbing his hand on his face he spoke, his accent raw with emotion, "I have ruined it old girl, I ran her off with my drawings."

An image shimmered into existence, one he had not seen since his eleventh self, Idris the women, the TARDIS's essence was transferred into, appeared.

Astonished, he reached for the seat behind him as she spoke, "She will call, my thief."

"Why?"

Smiling she replied, "Because her and I share the same feelings for you."

"No, No, shut up! Why are you showing this image of yourself to me now and not before?"

"Because, you never needed me in this image until now, you are loved Time Lord and the only way I can get you to see it, is in this image."

"How do you know?"

"I know everything; I see all things in time and space. You need to trust me thief."

"I have always trusted you. You know that."

"Good, then trust me again, when I say she will call, but till then you need to get your next gift." The image simmered and disappeared from view.

Walking to the doors of the TARDIS, he caressed his ship before exiting, "Thank you."

A beautiful hum was his only replied as he walked out of the doors.

After a few minutes, the TARDIS phone began to ring, with a click and whirl the call was answered.


	8. Gift 8

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (8/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.**

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for the lovely reviews to this story. I am glad you are enjoying reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope your guessing is going well.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked through the market place looking for Clara's next gift, still amazed that his TARDIS showed herself to him with Idris's image. Perusing the different venders he thought about the next story he was going to send Clara.<p>

In the story, Clara and he were honest with each other, about the lies they told resulting with them traveling again. They visited a species that were half human and half wolf. As they immersed themselves in the culture they found that they were perfect for each other, alphas in their own right, equals in all aspects.

Because of their actions, Clara received a forest crystal to place under her pillow, he didn't know of any crystals with the magical properties of the one in the story, but he knew he could find one that symbolized their equality.

He hoped that once Christmas was done she would travel with him permanently, like in the story; he wanted her to be with him all the time, having amazing adventures during the day and sharing his bed at night.

He loved her.

Admitting his love caused him to feel elation, while his hearts swelled with hope. If his TARDIS was correct, than he shouldn't doubt Clara's love for him. He hoped that his ancient companion was right.

For so long he pushed her away, protecting himself from heartbreak of an unreciprocated love. When he changed and the vail of youngness was removed, he thought she would stop traveling with him. She surprised him, and stood by his side through so much tribulation, with strength and fortitude. How could he not fall in love with her?

Reaching a stall that had a wide assortment of crystal necklaces on leather ropes, he reached for one that was green in color and shimmered in the alien light.

"That is a good choice."

A voice spoke behind him, one he never thought he would hear again, turning around he came face to face with his late wife, River Song, his eyebrows rising in amazement.

"Hello sweetie." She responded with a laugh.

Composing himself he replied, "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh Doctor, I know all your faces. But I must admit this one is the best of them all, but the eyebrows are a little much. So who is the gift for?"

"It is for Clara." He replied as he nodded to the vender for him to package it up.

"Ah your impossible girl, good choice I like her a lot. You really must love her to get her a destiny crystal."

Knowing he could never lie to her he responded simply. "Yes."

"Good, you should."

"I should what?"

"Love again; you deserve to be loved and to be loved in return."

Smiling at his wife, glad for her understanding, he asked "Would you like to join me for some coffee?"

"I would love to sweetie, but your younger self is around here somewhere and we wouldn't want a paradox to happen. Besides, you remember how frustrated you get when I wonder off."

"Yes, I do. You better pop off then; we can't have me make a scene, can we."

"No, we don't want that." She stated as she walked away, stopping she turned around and blew him a kiss, "Love the accent by the way."

Shaking his head at his wife's antics, he turned back to the vender and finished purchasing his gift.

* * *

><p>Walking back to his TARDIS he wondered if this day could become any more surreal, entering a confusing beep greeted his ears, heading to the console he pushed one of the many buttons. Immediately he heard Clara's voice ring through the TARDIS, "Yes, Doctor, I want more with you too."<p>

Listening to the message, he admitted that he was wrong; the day just became much more surreal. Smiling he moved to his desk to wrap his next gift, grabbing a bit of paper he wrote a simple note.

Sealing everything up, he called out, "Sexy, can you please bring me back to Earth." On the console, knobs and levers moved on their own, as his TARDIS took off in time and space.

* * *

><p>Clara looked at the crystal hanging from her finger tips, the Christmas lights of her tree shining through it making the green look more emerald.<p>

Out of all the gifts, this one was her favorite, not because of how it looked but what it represents; equality.

Throughout her travels with the Doctor, she never thought of them equals, even more so with this last aspect of him. With the eleventh, she often felt like a child, especially when he would kiss her forehead or coddle her. On a few rare occasions, she sensed that his touches were more like a man touches a lover, but they were rare. Even when she jumped into his time stream she still never felt that she was his equal.

With twelfth Doctor, he made her push her established boundaries, many times with a callousness that caused her emotions to go haywire. The trip to the moon was a perfect example on how he pushed her.

It wasn't until the Boneless, where she felt truly equal to the Doctor, his complement that she made an excellent Doctor, reaffirmed her feelings, then he crushed it by saying goodness had nothing to do with it.

That night when she got home, she cried herself to sleep, feeling that she failed once again. She was a perfectionist, that evening she felt imperfect. She often projected false self-confidence to everyone around her before she started to travel with the Doctor.

Now, she was confident, and admittedly it had a lot to do with the current Doctor. Picking up the small note she read it over again, 'It is a destiny crystal, see you Christmas day" the Doctor.

She was going to see him soon, she really wanted to see him now, but she knew he had his reasons for waiting. It probably had to do with her next gifts, placing the pendant around her neck she finished her tea, smiling at her gift for the Doctor, wrapped delicately under the tree.

She couldn't wait till Christmas day.


	9. Gift 9

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (9/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.**

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for the lovely reviews to this story. I am glad you are enjoying reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope your guessing is going well.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands down his face, he had forgotten Clara's birthday. How could he have forgotten her birthday?<p>

The story he was reading prompted his remorse, he should have remembered. Breathing deeply he let his guilt fade into the back recesses of his mind, choosing to refocus on his next gift to Clara.

He wanted to get her a flower that bloomed and froze once a millennium, like the one in the tale that he read, but he didn't know if a flower of that type even existed. In his many years of travelling through time and space, he has seen a lot of the universe, as of yet, he never came across such a rare beauty.

Aside from the flower, the author had an amazing understanding on how he and Clara were connected. Clara jumping into his time stream, forever interlaced their destinies and time lines, like the helix of DNA. On that day Clara Oswald ceased to exist, and the Impossible Girl arose, her life would never be normal again.

Even when his Clara was long gone and buried, he would still run into her echoes as he traveled. Not sure how he felt about running, into her echoes, for the rest of his existence, he pushed those thoughts away to ponder about for later date, because right now, the real Clara was waiting for him.

However, there was a flower, well actually two, he knew about that might work for his gift. When they bloom, pollen is released into the air, from the center of the flowers, intertwining in a beautiful dance of renewal, as the pollen settles on the ground, immediately a new flower emerged.

To obtain it though, he would have to go to the one place he swore he would never return to again. Trenzalore.

Moving to the console of his ship, he put in the coordinates, pushing down the lever to move…nothing happened.

Looking up he caressed the console, "I know old girl, I really don't want to go there either, but it is the only place where we can find the Christmas Asphodel, for Clara."

When the ship still refused to move, he pleaded, "Come on Sexy, this is a gift for Clara, our love, we can do this for her." He was about to continue, when the ship moved into the vortex to their destination, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Moving to the doors, he hesitated as his memories assaulted him, he was terrified to go out there, he really wished any of his previous companions, Rose, Donna, Martha, Amy, Clara; he would even take Jack; any of them to be with him right now. To give him the courage and strength to fight the demons inside and walk out the doors, he didn't want to do it alone.<p>

A knock on the door, startled him out of his inner conflict, "Doctor, is that you? Doctor!?

Opening the blue doors, an older man probably, in his late forties stood before him, "Yes."

"Ah, it is good to see you again, Doctor, though you have changed your face."

The Doctor tilted his head, while raising his eyebrows, "Barnable?"

"Good, you do remember me. Welcome back to Christmas, we were all hoping you would return."

"Why would you want me to return, the last time I was here I brought nothing but death and destruction." The Doctor replied confused that the people of the town would want to see him again, as he exited his TARDIS and locked the door.

"You are right up to a point, but you also brought us hope."

"Hope, are you people mental or something, I didn't bring hope."

"Yes you did Doctor, because your presence here made us believe that the town of Christmas would always persevere."

"Well it was a misplaced hope, a ruse to keep the townspeople's spirits up." The Doctor replied.

"I don't believe that, and I don't think you do either, just look around," Barnable stated as he raised his arms in the air toward the heart of the town, "Christmas is still here, we persevered."

The Doctor finally looked at his surroundings; there was no evidence of the siege that engulfed the town for hundreds of years. It looked just as it did when Clara and he first appeared in the farm town. The lights twinkled in the darkness; fresh snow blanketed the ground, the light of the clock tower face shined brightly.

Turning to Barnable, the Doctor asked, "How many years has it been?"

"Ten years."

"How is this even possible, it was hundreds of years of conflict?"

Smiling, Barnable replied, "You once told me, one of the things you liked about the human race, was how we can make the impossible, possible. It was hard work but we did just that."

"Yes, yes you did."

"Come now, we will have a feast and celebrate your return."

Shaking his head, "No, I can't, I won't be here long. I am just here to get some Christmas Asphodel; I have my own impossible thing to complete."

Nodding, Barnable led him a greenhouse just a few paces away, "Of course, let me help you get some. Who is the gift for?"

"How do you know it is a gift?"

"The Christmas Asphodel, is one of the many items given between loved ones on special occasions. But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Actually, no I didn't, but they are perfect for who I want to give them to."

"I am sure she will love them, you chose a great time, Doctor they are about to bloom."

"Now that I did know, and yes Clara will love them." Replied the Doctor as he followed him into the warm building."

* * *

><p>Standing at the doorway of the TARDIS, with his flowers in hand, the Doctor turned to Barnable, "Thank you for your help."<p>

"Anytime, Doctor, please come back and visit, we will have a feast in your honor then. Oh by the way, Christmas does have a lovely new church to wed in, if you should ever need one."

Not sure how to interpret Barnable's comment, he just nodded and closed the doors of his ancient ship. Moving across the metal floor he gently placed his gift down and set the coordinates for Earth.

* * *

><p>Clara stared at the flowers long after she had finished the story that came with them. They were encased in a beautiful glass habitat; she had never seen such timeless beauty. The flowers were small about 15 cm tall and there were two of them. The petals were so red and sparkled with, what she could only describe as dew like coating. The stamens of the flowers were just starting to peek through the petals. On the bottom of the glass case there was a silver label, product of Christmas, on the planet of Trenzalore<p>

As she continued to gaze at the flowers; two thoughts repeated in her mind; one the story helped her understand a bit more why she could never have normal life, two the Doctor actually returned to Trenzalore to retrieve the flowers for her.

He told her once, out of the places in the universe he could go, he would never return to the place that birthed him into existence. The fact that he did return brought tears to her eyes, she wished she could have been there with him as he faced his demons.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when suddenly the flowers burst open in their full glory, emitting pollen in the glass class. She watched transfixed as the pollen of the two flowers, twirled together in a complex shape and settle to the dirt below. Standing up she looked down into the encasement and saw a new flower bud sprout from the ground.

The symbolism was not lost to her, and she couldn't wait to see what new life would spring forth as she started to travel with the Doctor again.

Astonishment and wonder shown in her eyes as she moved to sit again, she once told Danny the reason that she traveled with the Doctor is because he showed her amazing things in the universe.

Today, he did it again, and she loved him even more for it.


	10. Gift 10

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (10/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.**

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

**Happy guessing.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for the lovely reviews to this story. I am glad you are enjoying reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope your guessing is going well.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello there, sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had lots of Christmas things to do with my family. On a side note this chapter has <span><strong>strong sexual theme<strong> to it, nothing to explicate but enough that I increase the rating on this story. If you are not of age please skip to the next chapter which is more romantic in nature. Thank you and have a wonderful New Year._

* * *

><p>The Doctor lay back in his bed, trying desperately to think about anything but the hardness within his trousers, caused by the next story he was going to send to Clara.<p>

There was no doubt the story was one of the most erotic of the tales he had read, surprisingly the story started with a simple book called "Lolita". Within the chapters of the story he actively tried to seduce Clara away from Danny, using a sexual prowess that was not that foreign to him.

He was a very sexual being, even more so in this regeneration, no matter how much he hid it from Clara over the past year; his passion for her was always bubbling close to the surface. During his time as the caretaker at Coal Hill, it was very difficult to keep those feelings hidden from her, especially with the continuous confrontations with Danny.

He would be lying if he said that he never competed with PE for Clara's affections, he would find ways to delay her dates with him, not stop them but delay them. The robbing of the Bank of Karabraxos, was a perfect example, he knew exactly what Clara was preparing for when he arrived at her flat. She looked beautiful that evening.

As he talked with her, he did his best to think of something, anything to keep her home that evening. Thank goodness the TARDIS phone rang when it did; otherwise he would not have gotten his reward; spending more time with her.

Yes, he fully admitted to himself that the reward for the robbery was not saving the Teller, but to have a date with Clara, even though she didn't know it was a date.

* * *

><p>His feelings for Clara ranged from friendship, love, lust, passion, and possessiveness. The possessiveness frightened him the most; he felt it may be the hardest thing for Clara to accept in their new relationship. He knew being with her intimately, at times, would be contentious because of her independent and bossy nature, but he also knew the passion between them would be intense and very pleasurable for both of them.<p>

However, if he was going to be intimate with her, his possessiveness was something that he and Clara would have to work through; because, the author of the story was right, he would want every bit of her; completely, fully and without restraint. He hoped Clara would understand his need and set aside some of her control, it will be difficult for both of them but he believed that their shared love would help them prevail.

Glancing down at his pants, he was happy to see his hardness return to its resting state. Now if he could keep from thinking about the many different sexual scenes of the story, Clara on a rug in his bedroom in front of the fireplace, them in her cabin on the "Orient Express", he and she on his leather chair in the console room.

"Damn!" he cursed as his trousers started to tent immediately, he really had a hard time staying focused when it came to Clara sometimes.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything done till he sated his needs, he released his belt and zipper, allowing his hardness to escape its confines. Closing his eyes, he relived each sensual scene in the story, stroking himself in the darkened room in a slow sensual movement, caressing the length of him, circling the tip. Repeating the movements till his abdomen constricted; within moments he yelled out with the intensity of his release. "CLARA!"

* * *

><p>Clara fanned herself with the paperback copy of "Lolita". Receiving the Doctor's gift, marked the second copy of the book in her library; she always enjoyed the story but now she would never be able to read it again with some very stimulating images crossing her mind.<p>

Possessiveness was definitely the message to her, from the Doctor, with this story. But, he will be surprised because, she would be just as possessive of him too. Well at least, till she stopped traveling with the Doctor and passed on to the next life. She is not naive to think that he would never love, or be possessive of another woman in his long life; however, till her time was done with him she would want him to have eyes only for her.

She would be committed to him just as she hoped he would be committed to her. She did admit that their relationship could not be described by simple words, like boyfriend or girlfriend, it is so much more.

As of yet, she didn't know how to define the relationship, maybe that is the point, there is no definitions for them. They were unique as individuals and will be just as unique together.

Clara clicked on her laptop to reread some of the more intimate scenes of the story, if the Doctor pursued her like his character did in the story, she would not have lasted. She would have let Danny go a long time ago, before things got complicated; before their relationship became more; before he died.

Deciding to not dwell "what could have's" she snuggled more deeply in her bed, closing her eyes she thought about what was about to come; the Doctor and her; in the TARDIS, traveling through time and space, having adventures during the day, then sharing a bed a night.

She couldn't wait to feel the Doctor's arms surrounding her body, as they snuggled in his large bed; feel the length of her body, naked, next to his. His long gorgeous fingers caressing her skin as he explored her body. In return she would do the same; touching him, loving him, submitting to him, becoming one with him.

Soon images, from her imagination and the story, mingled in her mind, her body becoming flush with need and arousal. Flipping onto her back, she caressed her skin with the tips of her fingers, moving slowly and methodically, to her final destination, the apex of her arousal.

Circling the pleasure nub of her sex, she sighed, giving into her pleasure. Entering her wetness with two her fingers she pretended that the fingers were the Doctor's. Imagining his body covering hers, she rubbed and penetrated till her body arched off the bed with its release.

The last sound, heard in the room, before silence was Clara's sigh, "Oh Doctor."


	11. Gift 11

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (11/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.**

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12th Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings.**

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor worked diligently, at his small desk found under the metal grating, on his next gift for Clara.<p>

This one was the most important of all the gifts, it will also be the hardest to give, because it was not only a gift, it also is a confession, and he really was not sure how she would respond to it.

Within the story he read, he returned to Clara because of dreams; she dreamed about his actions, after he didn't find Gallifrey. He dreamed of chasing her down trying to get her to confess where his home planet was, when suddenly her face morphed into Missy, making him wake up with a start.

Thankfully, in real life he never had such a disturbing dream, and he didn't think Clara had any either, because he was sure she would have called him, demanding to know if the dream was real.

But the story did bring out a good point, one that had to be dealt with before either of them could move on. There were two lies hanging between them, the lie she told him about PE, and the lie he told her about Gallifrey.

They were both foolish that day, him more than Clara though, as he replayed the conversation in his mind, he realized she was going to tell him the truth; but she never got the words out, because of his prattling about finding his home.

He was trying to be the noble hero that day, the one Clara deserved, but he should have known it wouldn't have worked; he was not a hero. His bow tie wearing self was correct when he said to all of those around; he was just a mad man in a box.

Adding the finishing touches to the gift, he blew on it softly to dry the paint, while grabbing a piece a paper to write a letter, confessing his lie. These past days, he has used stories. other people's words, to tell her about his inner musings and feelings.

This time he was going to use his own words, hoping he wouldn't muddle it up. Looking over at his gift he took a deep breath, and then started to write.

Tomorrow night, Christmas Eve, he would see her again and bring her his final gift; hopefully the day would mark a new beginning with Clara and their shared love.

* * *

><p>The next gift was different than the others Clara had received; this one had an envelope on the outside, with the phrase "Open First" written on it.<p>

This little change made her more nervous than anything, ever in her life. Inside the blue envelope, she knew would be something difficult for her to read. Grasping it she opened the sealed flap.

**_Clara,_**

**_Over these last few days, my gifts to you are my thoughts and feelings. I'm sorry I am not brave enough to share all these things with you in person, it is just how I am now, and I think you understand that perfectly. _**

**_However, what is to follow, needs to be said before I arrive tomorrow. I know about Danny, Clara, I know what he did, and I am sorry I didn't let you tell me on the day we parted ways. _**

**_I was an idiot (you can stop shaking your head in agreement now)_…..**Pausing her reading, she smiled, because he was right she was moving her head just as he wrote**…._that day I lied, I never found my home, I was trying to do the honorable thing, I was wrong (now get your eyes back to normal, yes I just admitted I was wrong)… _**His last statement caused her to giggle, he knew her so well, breathing deeply she continued reading….._** I caused both of us some terrible heart ache which was not necessary.** _

**_This gift is my promise to you and I expect the same from you (yes now you can open your gift, seriously Clara do I have to tell you to do everything). _** His last statement caused her to burst into laughter. **_See__ you tomorrow evening._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_The Doctor_**

Shaking her head, she swore he was the only man, who could be rude and sweet at the same time in a letter; but in his strange way he alleviated her apprehension about their new relationship. She was more than ready.

Reaching for the box, she opened it, reaching inside she pulled out a heart shaped ornament, as it shifted on its hanging string, words came into view. **No More Lies**.

This was her promise from the Doctor, one she was happy to accept, because he was right (though she would never tell him) their lies caused heart ache, and she has had plenty of that over the last few months before she started receiving his gifts, and didn't want any more of it.

It was a promise she would happily agree to, she was about to embark on a new stage of her relationship with the Doctor, one that lies, had no place in. Picking up her phone she dialed the TARDIS.

After a few rings, the Doctor answered, "Clara?"

Her eyes clouded with unshed tears, upon hearing his voice once again, "Yes Doctor, it is me."

"Is something wrong?" he responded apprehensively.

"No, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" His voice gruff with emotion.

"You have my promise, Doctor, no more lies." She listened as he expelled a sigh of relief.

"You have my promise as well, love, no more lies."

Liking the way his accent said love, she decided it was time for more admissions "Doctor there is more."

"Yes, I know there is more Clara, but what is left, will be said when I see you tomorrow."

The sound of the phone disconnecting, prevented her from saying more. Placing the phone on her dresser she prepared for bed, the sooner she went to sleep the sooner she would see the Doctor again, the man that captured her heart so long ago.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at the phone, long after the call was disconnected; they were ready to move forward, the only problem he had now, was finding the perfect gift to give her during their reunion tomorrow evening.<p>

Moving his TARDIS, to the jewelry market on Manibhushan IV he exited his ship to search for his final gift.


	12. Gift 12

**Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (12/13)**

**Author: Flydye8**

**Pairing: 12****th**** Doctor and Clara**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.**

**Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special. **

**Author's Note 1: This past semester of college was a rough one for me and one of the things that kept me sane was reading the many delightful stories of Clara and 12****th**** Doctor, posted here on FFN. This is my way of thanking each of you for your writings. **

**Additionally, I have a challenge to each of you; can you guess what stories the gifts were chosen from? Give a guess in the comments below, I will post the list after Christmas. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello again, this chapter I will be introducing a new character from a future new story I am writing called "The Reluctant Companion". It will be a continuation of Clara's and the Doctor's travels after the completion "Twelve Days of Christmas" so don't worry shippers of Clara12 more is to come. I will hopefully be posting the first chapter after I complete "The New Addiction". Thank you for enjoying this story and I do hope you enjoy the next one as well.**_

* * *

><p>"Rachel, Rachel!" the Doctor's voice echoed through the passageway.<p>

Clara looked at her friend, "You better go see what he wants."

Rachel cast a weary look to the door of the small kitchen, "I really don't know how you can stand him Clara; he can be so irritating sometimes."

Smiling she took a sip of her tea, fiddling with her ring "I love him." She simply stated, remembering a time when Jenny said the same thing to her.

"RACHEL!"

Sighing, Rachel stood and poured her unfinished tea down the sink, "Aren't you coming too?" she asked Clara before heading to the console room.

"Nope, he bellowed for you, not me." She smiled sweetly, as she continued to sip her tea.

She knew why the Doctor was calling for Rachel. He explained it to her, as they lay in their bed, the night after they met her. Admittedly, when the Doctor recognized her, she felt a bit jealous, okay a lot jealous, and she may have taken it out on Rachel.

The relationship between her and the Doctor was still in its infancy, at first Clara felt threatened, because of Rachel's appearance in their lives, but she really didn't have anything to worry about. Rachel was a wonderful woman, just trying to fight off the darkness inside of her, which could consume her if she let it.

"Thanks a lot for your support." Rachel called out sarcastically interrupting Clara's musings.

Giggling Clara waved her toward the console room, "You better hurry before he gets even more irritated."

* * *

><p>Arriving in the control room she watched as the Doctor moved around the central console, before he acknowledged her presence, "Took you long enough, I have been calling for ages."<p>

"Well Doctor I was…"

"Shut up, I am really not listening. I need you to do something for me and there isn't much time."

"We are in a time machine Doctor, all we have is time."

Scowling at her he continued, as if she didn't say anything at all, "I need you to go meet my earlier self and give him these." He instructed, as he handed his charge a small box.

"What is this and why can't you do it?" Rachel asked.

"If you must know, that is a Christmas gift for Clara, and crossing mine own timeline can get messy at times." Landing his TARDIS he gestured to the door, "Go on now, and don't say too much, just give him the box, then hurry back."

"Okay, Okay, I will take care of it Doctor,: she responded, reaching for her long black wool coat and putting it on, pocketing the small box, "So how am I to get you to take the box without saying too much?"

"Just tell me that it is the perfect gift for the story I read." He replied mysteriously, as he shoved Rachel out the TARDIS doors.

Rolling her eyes she walked into the busy market looking for the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The Doctor strolled from vender to vender looking for his final gift to Clara, inspired by the last story he read.<p>

In the story, he purchased a necklace with a beautiful pendant hanging from its chain. It was a gift marking their reunion. Of course, it didn't go as plan, the opal like pendant turned into a blueish brown color, as soon as he placed it on Clara's neck. In the story it was coupling stone from and ancient civilization and it deemed that Clara and he needed to intimately join together.

Glancing at another table he continued to ponder, he did know about stones with those types of properties, in the universe, thank goodness he hasn't had to personally deal with any of those effects in his past lives. But if he and Clara were ever in that type of situation he would not have been so resistant to become intimate, as his character was in the tale.

"HELP!" someone yelled bringing him out of his inner musings, "HELP ME PLEASE!"

The call sounded like a child's voice, immediately he set off in a run, dodging the numerous people crowding the market. Bursting into a clearing, he saw a small child huddling against a wall, as a cat like creature prowled forward about to pounce.

Without hesitation, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, placing himself between the feral cat and the child, just before the animal leaped.

The force of the animal's jump knocked him down to the ground, his sonic screwdriver flying out of his grasp. Holding back the ferocious beast with every ounce of his strength, doing his best to avoid the sharp teeth, he hoped for a miracle.

* * *

><p>Rachel heard the commotion across the market place and immediately began to move toward the sounds, knowing instinctively, she would find the Doctor there.<p>

Approaching the clearing, she assessed the situation quickly; pulling out her staff, from the inner pockets of her coat, she flicked her wrist, immediately the rod extended to its full length with a whoosh of air.

Grabbing it with both hands, she rushed forward and swung. Her green eyes turning deep purple, as the darkness inside of her emerged, giving her the strength she needed for the fight.

Her heavy stick connected with the beast with such force, she knocked it off the Doctor. Placing herself in front of him, she took a defensive stance.

When the animal leaped again, she was ready. In a move, Vastra would be proud of, she twirled in a circle; her staff coming down rapidly, connecting with the creature's neck in a sickening crunch, immediately it fell to the ground, unmoving.

Turning toward the Doctor with her staff at the ready, she took a deep breath, in her mind eye she brought forth the image she used to shove the darkness back into submission.

The Doctor looked on fascinated, as the woman's eyes in front of him changed back into their normal color, while she collapsed her staff placing it back into her long coat.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously as he placed the child behind him.

"I am no one, Doctor." Rachel replied, as a mother's voice called out over her shoulder for her child.

Emerging from behind the Doctor, the child ran to her mother embracing her.

The mother stepped forward and gave the Doctor and Rachel a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for saving my, Isa."

They both nodded as mother and daughter disappeared in the crowd, soon another commotion reached their ears.

Nodding to the other direction, Rachel suggested, "I think we should move away before we have to deal with the authorities here."

"No, not till you tell me who you are!" the Doctor demanded raising his fingers to point at her.

"Seriously, Doctor, this really isn't the time. We have to move."

"WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled stepping forward menacingly.

Meeting his eyes, not flinching, she responded, "I am Clara's friend, and that is all you need to know right now."

At the mention of Clara's name he calmed slightly, "Let's move." He demanded; as he bent down to retrieve his sonic screwdriver and turned away from Rachel.

"You know you really should make that thing voice activated." She said as they reached an ally between two of the vender stalls.

Turning to face her Doctor's eyes blazed as his coat flared with his movements, "I don't care what you think; I just want to know why you are here."

"I am here to give you this and tell you it goes perfect with the story you read." She responded reaching into her pocket and retrieving the small box she was asked to deliver.

Grabbing the box, he opened it cautiously, nestled inside on s blue cloth; was two rings, one more masculine then the other.

Each of the rings housed a blue pearl, a brown pearl and in between the two pearls was a white crystal. When he held it to the light, the crystal captured the colors of the pearls, he watched fascinated as the colors within the crystals seemed to dance, twirl together.

Looking up from the box, to ask the woman where she got them from, he noticed that she disappeared. Running to the open space of the market place, he searched desperately for her black coat, seeing it swish around a corner, he began to run.

As he turned the corner, he heard the distinct sound of his TARDIS dematerializing. As the time winds whipped at his coat; he knew the gift was from his future self.

Heading back to his own TARDIS, he wondered about the woman, and why she considered Clara a friend but not him.

Deciding not to worry about any timey whimy business, (he really needed to think of some better words, which suited his personality this time around) he entered his ship.

Typing from memory, the coordinates to Clara's house, he hoped he would reach his destination at just the right time.

As the TARDIS, materialized outside Clara's flat, he glanced at the console screen, Yes it was Christmas Eve, but the day only had fifteen minutes left in it.

* * *

><p>Clara waited all day for the Doctor to arrive, sighing she readied herself for bed, resolving to the fact that he was late once again, glancing at her clock she noted it was twenty minutes till Christmas day.<p>

Climbing into her warm covers, she settled in to try to get to sleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow, the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS echoed in the night sky. Throwing her covers off she rushed to her window, looking down to the street below, her heart leaped in her chest.

He was there, standing in the moonlight, in his dark suit and crisp white shirt looking up at her with the most loving expression she could ever recall seeing on this face.

Smiling she grabbed her house coat, threw on some shoes and ran outside, without stopping for a moment, she launched herself into the Doctor's arms, holding onto him, never wanting to let go.

The Doctor tried to maintain his balance, as he held Clara in his arms tightly, leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I am still not much of a hugging person this time around."

Giggling she whispered back, "You still don't have a vote in the matter."

Pulling back from her he caressed her face, "Yes, boss."

Closing the distance between them he kissed her, with all his love, hidden from her for so long. She responded to his kiss by weaving her fingers through his gray hair pulling him closer to her lips.

Moaning in her mouth he wrapped his arms around her even more tightly, grasping at her over coat with his large hands, he deepened the kiss till they were both breathless

Pulling reluctantly from his lips, she cupped his cheek, "Welcome home, my love."

Smiling down at her, he briefly touched his lips to hers, "Yes, you are right my dear, I am home."

Hands intertwined, they walked back inside, as the church's chimes struck twelve.


	13. Christmas Eve

Title: Twelve Days of Christmas gifts (13/13)

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play around with them.

Summary: The Doctor (12) contemplates Christmas gifts for Clara, while searching the computer database in the TARDIS for the right ones; he comes across a list of stories. Reading them he receives his inspirations for his gifts, from the authors' writings. This takes place before the Christmas Special.

**Author's Note: The last chapter is one ending that many would enjoy. This chapter is another ending which has a ****strong sexual theme**** to it. I have enjoyed writing this story and I am sorry that it is about to end, thank each of you for following, favorite, and commenting on my story . Now onto some smut**

* * *

><p>Entering Clara's flat the Doctor gave into his feelings of love, joy, relief, acceptance, but most importantly anticipation, especially if the kiss they shared outside was any indication of what was to come.<p>

Not wanting to rush the evening, he willed his hardness into submission, and followed Clara into the living room, not letting go of her hand.

Once seated they turned and faced each other, suddenly shy of one another, Clara was the first to move, she raised her hands tracing every line and curvature of his face.

"I can't believe you are here, I thought this day would never come."

Grabbing her hands, bringing her fingers to his lips he kissed each of them, "I am here Clara, I am truly here," placing her hands across his hearts, he let her feel the double beat of their rhythm.

The feel of his hearts beneath of her fingertips, broke the façade of control, she held onto since his departure. Tears streamed down her face as she gasped to breath, pulling her into his lap; the Doctor held her, as he kissed away the salty tears, caressing her back, letting her have the release she desperately needed.

Clara grabbed his shirt tightly as her tears subsided; she looked into his blue eyes and spoke quietly, "I have missed you so much. Never in my whole life have I missed someone so much."

Placing her hair behind her ear he wiped the rest of her tears away, "I have missed you too, there is so much I want to say, I am not sure where to start."

"I think you said a lot with the stories and gifts you have given me."

"Yes, yes I have, but it is not enough, there is so much more."

Placing her fingers to his lips, "Shush, Doctor we have plenty of time for that later."

Grabbing his face in her hands she brought his lips to hers in a passion filled kiss that erased everything in his mind, except the desire he felt for her.

Breaking the kiss briefly, her hearted pounded with need, she shifted her position so she was straddling his legs, once situated she devoured his lips again with a moan, scraping her fingers along the back of his neck.

Grabbing her hips, as he returned her kiss with his tongue, pushing her closer to his groan; using his hands he moved her hips in a circular motion against his hardness, her back arching in response to his actions.

Entwining his hands in her hair, he pulled gently so her neck was within his reach, peppering kisses along her jawline; whispering, "My Yuanfen" before he engulfed her lips with his once again.

"Yuanfen?" Clara spoke as she traced his lips with her tongue.

"Later." He gasped deepening the kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue, tasting her.

Losing herself in their shared kiss, her fingers worked to unbuttoned his shirt and his vest wanting desperately to feel his skin beneath her fingers.

The Doctor dragged his fingertips down her arms feeling the goose bumps rise with his touch. He continued to ghost her body with his hands, till he reached the bottom edge of her pajama top; bringing his fingers under the soft fabric he squeezed her hip bone causing her to moan as she grasped his shoulders painfully.

Bending her head down, she kissed his bare skin over each of his hearts, while caressing his sides with her hands. Feeling her touches and kisses on his skin, he hissed in pleasure. Trying to hold back his passion, he took a deep calming breath, which hitched as he felt Clara maneuver her fingers below the belt line of his trousers.

"Clara we need to slow down, before I lose control."

Smiling mischievously, she rubbed his hardness through the fabric of his pants, "I want you to lose control; I need you Doctor, every bit of you, surrounding me, inside of me, consuming me."

Pushing her back on the couch seat next to him, ignoring her questioning look, he tried desperately to control the possessiveness burning in his body.

Looking into her lust filled eyes he almost lost his fragile control, "I don't think you understand what you are saying."

She smiled serenely at him, loving him even more, "Yes, Doctor, I know exactly what I am saying. I want to be with you, committed to you, sharing a bed with you, loving you; till the end of my time."

"Are you sure? Because there is no turning back, you will belong to me." He asked one last time.

"I have been never surer in my life. Now stop asking!" She responded without hesitation, her controlling nature coming forth in her words.

Rising from the couch, he held out his hand to her, love shining from his eyes. "Then come on Yuanfen, let our new life begin."

* * *

><p>Placing her hand his, he led her to her bedroom, once there he pulled her into his arms, kissing her, allowing some of his passion and possessiveness to come to the surface, he was still fearful she was not ready for all of it.<p>

Yanking her shirt open, scattering the buttons on the floor, he bent down and devoured her left breast, lapping, licking, nibbling the nipple till it swelled with need, moving his head to the other he repeated his actions, as Clara grabbed his head and heaved him closer to her, raking her fingers through his hair.

Growling, the Doctor pulled the tender flesh of her breast deeper into his mouth, sucking hard, giving her his first mark of his gasped loudly as he completed his mark, her sex become wetter with her need; wanting to feel more of him against her bare chest.

Pulling his shirt and coat off his shoulders, discarding the clothing on her bedroom floor, they both moaned passionately as their bare skin touched for the first time.

Reaching down the Doctor lifted Clara into his arms, laying her gently on the bed; he traced his fingers down her torso, till he reached the top of her pajamas, moving his fingers under the waist band he pulled swiftly, casting them aside, revealing to him her heated body.

"So beautiful," he whispered raking her body with his heated gaze.

Starting at her feet he kissed and nibbled the newly exposed skin, reaching the apex of her sex, the smell of her arousal, ignited the beast within demanding that he mark her again.

Taking the soft skin of her inner thigh between his teeth, he bit down hard, resulting in Clara screaming, "Doctor!" with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lapping at the bite mark to sooth the punished skin, his tongue tingled as he tasted her wetness for the first time, as it ran down her thigh into his mouth.

He needed to taste more of her, feel more of her, take her, and claim her as his. Moving off the bed, he reached for his belt, when soft hands stopped his own.

"Let me, please." With his nod, she quickly undid the belt and zipper, dragging his pants off his hips; she smiled up at him as his hardness was released from its confines.

As she grasped him, he bucked in her hands; slowly she brought her mouth onto his arousal and methodically started to lick him, groaning he entangled his fingers in her hair losing himself in his passion.

Clara glanced up to see the Doctor close his eyes, curiously she surrounded him with her mouth and sucked deeply, a rush of satisfaction engulfed her, as his knees buckled with her attentions to his hardness. Pulling back she lapped at lubrication coming from, loving the taste of him on her tongue.

Knowing that he would not be able to stand much longer, especially if she surrounded her with her hot mouth again; he pulled her up, kissed her,directing her body with his to lie back on the bed.

Lying next to her he gently pulled her knees apart, bringing his fingers to her sex; he coated them with her juices, before penetrating her with two of them. Moving slowly in and out, he watched intently as she matched his movements with her hips as her body became flush with her passion. Adding a third, he moved his digits more rapidly.

Feeling the beginnings of her first orgasm on his fingers, he quickly moved and bit hard on her pleasure nub, her body convulsed, coating his mouth with her essence, which he drank greedily, wanting more he pushed his tongue deep inside her; soon he was rewarded with more of her sweet wine as she screamed.

Before she came down from her orgasm, he covered her body with his, penetrating her with his length, capturing her eyes with his, he held her gaze as he moved slowly in and out of her; savoring the warmth of her, surrounding his hardness, holding back the need move faster inside of her, claiming her as his own.

Looking into his eyes, Clara knew that he was trying hard to control his passion, deciding that it was time for her to take control; she brought her legs around his hips, she pushed down holding him, keeping him from moving.

Bringing her mouth to his ear she commanded, "Let go now!"

With those words, he did as he was told; withdrawing from her warmth he turned her over, placing her body flat against the bed. Covering her with his body he swiftly entered her from behind, rapidly moving in and out of wet warmth. The sound of their copulation, mingled with gasps and moans of two lovers, reverberated in the room.

Wrapping his strong arms under her, he arched her back, bending her upper torso up from the bed against his heaving chest; the new angle quickly brought both of them to the precipice of ecstasy.

Holding her even more tightly, the Doctor released his restraint and pounded her persistently, claiming her completely with his body, three words spilling from his lips.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

With one final thrust he spilled his seed inside of her, as he marked her a third time on her neck, grasping her hands with his on the bed below. The bite brought Clara over the edge, calling out as she squeezed his hands tightly, feeling her own orgasm consuming her.

* * *

><p>Lying together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Clara snuggled closer to the Doctor, tracing the contours of his chest with her fingertips as he did the same on her side.<p>

"So what is my final gift?" Clara asked quietly.

Looking down at her his eyebrow arching, "What makes you think there is one more gift?"

"I don't know I just assumed that you were using the carol "Twelve days of Christmas" as a guide.

"Very good, Clara, and you are right I do have one more gift for you."

Moving off the bed he retrieved his jacket, fishing inside the pocket, her found the box that was given to him earlier. Lying back on the bed he gathered Clara in his arms as he held it out for her.

"Go on open it, I know you pudding brains are always curious about such things." He smirked as she opened the box revealing the two rings. Gasping, she was at a loss for words.

Silently, he removed the smaller of the two and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand, "This is my commitment to you, a symbol of my love."

Taking her cue from him, she pulled out the other ring, bringing his left hand up; she noticed that his finger was still adored by Gallifreying ring, signifying his status as a Time Lord. Not wanting to remove it, she placed the ring on his right hand instead, "This is my commitment to you, a symbol of my love."

Looking down at her he stated, "You can put it on the left hand, if you like."

Shaking her head, "Nah, that ring is more important, then the other."

"It is, how so?"

"It represents who you are, The Doctor, the man who stops the monsters, the man who will always have my back and the back of any others that travel with you after me. The man I fell in love with and will live with for the rest of my life."

Astonishingly surprised by her statement, he asked hesitantly, "Does that mean you will be staying with me on the TARDIS."

Smiling she rose from the bed, moving to the living room she retrieved the Doctor gift, sitting back on the bed she handed him it to him.

"What is this? He questioned.

"Well you will never know, until you open it."

Opening the gift, he pulled out two pieces of paper; the first read "Termination of Lease Agreement." The second read "Letter of Resignation." Both of them were effective on the same date January 1st 2015.

Fearful of the hope rising in his chest, he clarified, "Does this mean no more Wednesday?"

"Yes, no more Wednesdays."

Putting the papers aside, embracing her into his arms, he kissed her deeply as he laid her back onto the bed covering her with his body, retreating from her lips he smiled, "All of time and space, where would you like to go?"

"I think wherever destiny brings us. Happy Christmas, Doctor."

"Happy Christmas, Clara." He responded, as he began claiming her as his once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Yuanfen<strong> _(Chinese): A relationship by fate or destiny. This is a complex concept. It draws on principles of predetermination in Chinese culture, which dictate relationships, encounters and affinities, mostly among lovers and friends.


	14. Listing of Authors

Here they are as promised the list stories and their authors, which inspired each of the gifts in _Twelve Days of Christmas_.

As you have read in my previous A/N one of the few things that helped me get through my last semester was the wonderful stories 12/Clara stories I read here on FFN.

This list is just a smidgen of fantastic authors I have read. As I embark on my final semester of collage Jan 12th, I am sure I will find myself perusing the many stories here again so keep writing folks.

I hope I got all the names and titles correct here, if I didn't my apologies in advance.

**Chapter one**: C1araoswa1d _"How to fall in love with a time traveler."_ - 1977 Snowman

**Chapter two: **Eicosanoids: _"__Love and Deciet"_-19th century text book

**Chapter three:** Opheliahamelt _"__Somewhere Sacred and unholy"_ -Medieval literature book

**Chapter Four:** WriteOrDie _"__Fractured"_ -Clara's xray

**Chapter Five:** Nehszriah: "_The Time that We Love Best"_ -"Fantasia"

**Chapter six: ** Sapienlover: _"__A Breath of Fresh Air"_ -Obsidian stone

**Chapter seven:** LittleMissinsufferable: _"__Paper Hearts"_ -Pencil drawings

**Chapter eight: **Gallifreygryffindorgirl _"__Silverman"_ - Destiny Crystal

**Chapter Nine:** Lornesgoldenhair: _"__Damaged"_ - Flowers from Trenzalore

**Chapter ten:** Capaldelight _"__Don't Stand So"_- book "Lolita"

**Chapter eleven:** Lornesgoldenhair _"__Not as Simple as Goodbye"_ - Ornament heart engraved

**Chapter twelve:** Lornesgoldenhair _"__The Gift"_ - Pearl and crystal rings

So how well did you guess? I am sure each of you did great. Each of these stories are on my favorites list if you want a quick link to them.

Chris (Heintz571/flydye8)


End file.
